


The Treasure Room

by charlottefrey



Series: What if....-Bagginshield crack [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo in the Treasure Room. Alone....<br/>Do I need to say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Treasure Room

**Author's Note:**

> Again, there's wonderful, slightly smutty fanart by cat of cream: http://catofcream.tumblr.com/post/111187542854/click-here-for-the-full-image-ok-but-im-not

Thorin stood on the balcony. Riders were coming through the ruins of Dale towards the mountain. When they were close enough, Bilbo, who stood by Thorin’s side, saw, that it was Bard, with some other archers.

   “King Thorin! Smaug is dead. We came to your fortress to ask for help for our people. Thorin growled low, but Balin stepped forwards.

   “Bard. It is late. Tomorrow we will talk. If you whish, you can sleep for the night in the mountain or come back next morning.”

   “We will come back in the morning and hope, you will hold your word, Thorin Oakenshield.”

   “I certainly won’t forget your help Bard or the help of the Master of Laketown.” Bard nodded and turned his horse, riding away over the long road. Bilbo’s hand went for the Arkenstone in his coat pocket.

   “Balin, send the others to the quarters, I want to show the treasure to the burglar. He hasn’t seen much of it.” Thorin’s fur coat was the only thing Bilbo could concentrate on, while he followed his king through the mountain. The door to the throne room was half opened, but Thorin closed it behind them.

   “These are my grandfathers treasures.” The dwarf’s eyes glinted and he pushed Bilbo forward. “Now all those treasures are mine. Mine alone.” Bilbo, who had heard the stories about Thrór, who succumbed to goldsickness. He realized, Thorin had already fallen for the spell of the dragon-infested gold and he feared the king.

   “Thorin, shouldn’t we go?”

   “No! No. Because now my biggest treasure is finally also in here.” Thorin turned around, eye fixed on Bilbo. _He knows I’ve got the Arkenstone._ The hobbit stumbled back and tripped over a piled of coins. Slowly, Thorin followed him. Bilbo crawled over the hill of golden items, the dwarf looked down on him with steely gaze.

   “Are you alright?”

   “Never felt better, Bilbo.” The king leaned over and smiled, teeth flashing.

   “But you frighten me!” A surprised expression wandered over Thorin’s face, but he continued to follow the hobbit.

   “I am sorry, I shouldn’t frighten my biggest treasure.” Bilbo didn’t reply, but saw the slight change in Thorin’s face. The dwarf reached out and stroked Bilbo’s face slowly. “My biggest treasure.” With fright in his belly, Bilbo watched Thorin kneel down between his scrambling legs.

   “Thorin, please, I give it to you, but leave me be.” His hands shivered, when he pulled out the jewel and held it to Thorin, who gave it a strange look and grabbed it with his other hand.

   “This old jewel is worthless to me, when I compare it to you, Bilbo.” And then he threw the Arkenstone into the far corner, turning his attention back to the hobbit. “Are you fine, my dear?”

   “What is happening? What kind of spell controls you?”

   “The spell of love.” Thorin leaned closer, staring with his light blue eyes in Bilbo’s frightful ones.

   “Thorin, this is no time for jokes.”

   “I am not joking.” The low rumble, so close to Bilbo, made the hobbit nearly moan. Again, the dwarf touched the soft cheek and felt the heat rushing underneath his fingers. Gold coins rolled down the pile of gold and made Thorin jerk. Bilbo’s hands had fisted a few coins and on his face there was lust and desperation. He could barely supress a moan, but his lips parted. The sharp intake of breath made him jerk and he invaded Bilbo’s mouth with his tongue, unable to hold back anymore. Bilbo moaned into his mouth and rose his hands, releasing a shower of coins over Thorin’s back when he grabbed the thin tunic. Thorin steadied himself with his fist against the pile, trying not to crush the little body beneath him. Bilbo spread his legs wider and pulled the dwarf closer, chests colliding.

   “Bilbo, I don’t want to hurt you.” Thorin whispered against his love’s lips.

   “I couldn’t care less.”

   “You asked for it.” The dwarf nearly let himself fall on the hobbit, digging their bodies into the gold coins. Shamelessly moaning Bilbo ripped the tunic open. The grin spreading over the hobbit’s face made Thorin think of all kinds of kinky things.

   “Get out of those clothes and show me, what I only saw when I peaked through the bushes.”

   “You watched me bathing?” The stunned expression on the dwarvish face made Bilbo giggle, but he didn’t reply, because Thorin pushed the rest of his old tunic over his broad shoulders, revealing a muscular chest and hairy arms. Bilbo smiled. The dwarf now leaned down and undressed Bilbo slowly, button after button. It was painful to watch for Bilbo and he pleaded Thorin to hurry. When the shirt was finally open, the king leaned down and licked over the right nipple, making Bilbo arch his back. More coins rolled down the treasure hill, while Thorin bit on Bilbo’s nipple. He went over to the other one and felt two small hands in his hair, massaging his scalp. Thorin grinned and looked from his position to Bilbo.

   “Ready?” The desperate nod he got in reply made him grin even wider. He took a flask of glass out of his pocket. On Bilbo’s unspoken question he answered: “Dwarvish massage oil. But it can be used for different occasion!” The dwarf let something pour on his finger and went for the hobbit’s hole. The sensation was nearly too much to bear for Bilbo and he moaned, filling the gigantic room. The first finger followed a second and sometime later a third even. Out of a sudden, all fingers vanish and Thorin opened his trousers. The thick member made Bilbo shudder, thinking about it in his body. But before he could protest, it was already inside of him and he moans, nearly falling apart. He reaches for something stable to hold on, but only coins and gems slide uselessly through his fingers. Soft lips brush over his. Beard scratched over his chin. The hard, now warmed up gold against his back. All he can do was focusing on those feelings. The Thorin began to move. Bilbo gasped and his hands went for the kings back and he moaned even louder, hearing a deep rumble in response. The speed increased and with it the friction and desire. Harsh breath escape Thorin’s throat, rushing over Bilbo’s sweaty neck. Lost in oblivion, the hobbit felt something building up in his lower body. When he came, his body went limp and his hands fell of Thorin’s back. It took only one other thrust for the king, until he released his seed inside the hobbit. After pulling out, both laid on their backs, looking up to the ceiling. Bilbo needed to move, just to be sure, he was still intact. Beside him, Thorin shifted and he felt a strong hand picking off the gems and coins sticking on his skin. Then he felt a light kiss on his neck and Bilbo smiled, turning to the dwarf, he loved more than anything. And whose love towards him was bigger than his desire for the Arkenstone.


End file.
